video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom, Dick and Harry
|catalogue number = VC3118 |rating = |running time = 83 minutes}} Tom, Dick and Harry is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 1986. Description Tom, Dick and Harry is a sparkling comedy that stars '''Ginger Rogers' as a girl with three men in love with her. Needless to say, Poor Ginger can't choose which one to marry, so she spends her time day dreaming in search of a romantic resolution to the problem''. This enchanting comedy was a big hit in its day and shows the talents involved in top form. The late '''Phil' (Bilko) Silvers is terrific in a supporting role.'' Ginger Rogers is warm and witty, while Tom, Duick and Harry are juggled, jilted and just about crazy. The whole film is a delightful celebration of matrimonial mayhem. Cast * Ginger Rogers as Janie * George Murphy as Tom * Alan Marshal as Dick * Burgess Meredith as Harry * Phil Silvers as Ice Cream Vendor * Joe Cunningham as Father * Jane Seymour as Mother * Lenore Lonergan as Butch (Janie's sister) * Vickie Lester as Paula (Vickie Lester) * Betty Breckenridge as Gertrude Credits Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... *a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" *a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. *a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly *A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. *clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). *clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., *Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., *Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. *The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Tom-Dick-Harry-Ginger-Rogers-Phil-_57.jpg|Back cover Tom, Dick and Harry (UK VHS 1986).png Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Movies Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)